Change
by Cloudsprince
Summary: Sungmin berubah menjadi Kibum karena sebuah boneka puppet/ Yemin couple/ BL/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Sungmin, Yesung, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae

.

Happy reading

.

"Anak SMA super, Kim kibum" aku membaca majalah terbaru bulan ini, gadis cantik berwajah innocent menjadi cover utamanya.

Siapa aku? Perkenalkan aku adalah Kim Sungmin gadis manis-dilarang protes- berusia 12 tahun yang kini mengenyam bangku pendidikan di SD Shappire Blue, anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, pengen tahu siapa saudaraku?

Dia adalah Kim Kibum , kalian tahu dia itu artis yang sedang naik daun, kata orang-orang dia itu manis- tapi aku lebih manis, dilarang protes.

Kembali ke majalah

Di cover itu dia sedang berpelukan dengan Choi Siwon saudara-saudara, seorang CHOI SIWON – OK itu terlalu berlebihan- dia artis pendatang baru yang sangat aku idolakan

Oh Choi Siwon I love you pull, wajahnya benar-benar tampan, apalagi kalau dia tersenyum, lesung pipit di pipinya itu hampir membuatku pingsan kalau melihatnya.

"Kakakmu hebat ya" uh siapa itu yang mengganggu lamunanku, kubalikkan badanku menghadapnya, aish Cho Kyuhyun, dia menghampiriku dengan amat terpaksa aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku

"Iya" dengan setengah rela aku mengakui kalau hyungku itu hebat

"Suatu saat Sungmin pasti bakal seperti Kibum hyung, iya kan, habis kalian kan kakak adik!" wah ini baru jawaban yang bener, akhirnya ada juga orang yang mengakui kalau aku itu manis.

"Sebenarnya editor majalah juga bilang begitu padaku" kutautkan kedua jemariku dan kupasang senyum termanisku tapi sesaat senyumku hilang ketika sebuah tangan memukul pelan kepalaku, kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya, oh ternyata namja aneh berkepala besar yang kerjaannya berbicara dengan kura-kura yang dinamakan Ddangkoma-nama yang aneh-yang hanya bisa berkedip mendengar ocehannya, dasar aneh.

"Mana mungkin editor itu bilang begitu! Orang macam kamu tidak mungkin bisa menyamai Kibum hyung walau seujung kukupun!" aish pedas sekali mulutnya, ingin rasanya aku membungkam mulutnya dengan kura-kura aneh miliknya itu, tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku berbohong sih, oh demi Ddangkoma apa benar orang semacam dia bisa cenayang

"Mwo apa katamu kepala besar?" aku berucap keras seraya menunjuk kepalanya yang memang ukurannya yang memang diatas rata-rata #plak

"Itu kenyataan paboooo" dia berucak keras, matanya memandangku dari atas kebawah, satu ujungnya terangkat keatas membentuk smirk.

"Aku nggak mau dikatai seperti itu sama cowok yang sudah kelas 6 SD tapi kerjaannya ngomong sama kura-kura, dasar aneh" kujulurkan lidadhku mengejeknya " Dasar anak kecil"

-Di Jalan-

"Menyebalkan" aku berteriak keras ditengah jalanan yang sepi. Kata-kata orang selalu saja dibilang bohong, yah walaupun tadi aku memang berbohong tapi kenapa bisa ketahuan sih

"Klontang-klontang" terdengar suara kaleng menggelinding kearahku, sebagai pelampiasan emosi kutendang kaleng itu sekeras-kerasnya, mengapa diriku gampang sekali ketahuan kalau aku suka sama orang aneh seperti itu!

'Duagh' terdengar suara bedebum keras dari arah kaleng yang kutendang tadi, kuberjalan mendekat kearah sumber suara, oh my God apa yang telah kuperbuat, kulihat seorang namja berusia sekitar 21 tahun tergeletak ditengah jalan, apa ini karena kaleng yang kutendang tadi, oh demi ddangkoma semoga saja orang itu tidak mati.

-Dirumah Sungmin-

'Krauk-krauk' oh my God, sumpah demi apa, orang yang kutendang dengan kaleng tadi itu memang lapar atau rakus yah, ia memakan makanan itu seperti orang yang nggak makan selama sebulan.

"Eeh, tidak usah terburu-buru seperti itu, kedua orang tuaku bekerja jadi pulangnya agak malam, maaf soal tadi" apa aku ini tidak mengenal takut ya? Masa aku membawa dia kerumah dan pula waktu aku menemukannya tadi tiba-tiba ia bangun dan berkata 'aku lapar' #gubrak aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar, aish bagaimana ada orang seperti itu didunia ini

"Huwaaa" ia menghela nafas setelah menengguk segelas teh hangat dan menaruh gelas itu kemeja

"Berkat kamu, akhirnya aku kembali segar lagi, terima kasih" ia membungkukkan badannya kearahku, dari nada suaranya ia sangat senang dan berterima kasih sekali.

Aku ikut membungkukkan badan "Ah tidak seberapa kok...aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi" jujur aku merasa bersalah menendang kaleng sembarangan dan mengenai orangitu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, akupun ikut menegakkan tubuhku, kupandang namja beriris caramel didepanku dari atas sampai bawah, emeraldku terpaku pada sebuah boneka puppet ditanganya

"Eh apa itu" rasa kepoku membuatku memberanikan bertanya padanya, kulihat dia tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakini pasti tidak gatal

"Maaf aku telat memperkenalkan diri, ini kartu namaku" aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku melihat selembar kertas itu, emeraldku memandangnya heran "Puppet Agency division, Lee Donghae?" aku menanyakan apa yang ada dikertas itu, apa yang dimaksud dengan puppet acency sales?

"Benar perusahaan kami adalah perusahaan yang menjual boneka puppet seperti ini" ia menunjukkan boneka itu kepadaku "Dan ini bukanlah boneka puppet biasa!" bukan boneka puppet biasa? Apa maksudnya? Aish orang ini membuatku bingung. Ia berdiri seraya mengangkat boneka puppet yang masih setia bertengger ditangan kanannya, ia tersenyum lagi "Ini adalah puppet super Yi-Sheng!" ia menurunkan tangannya, helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya "Apabila kitga memasukkan data informasi pada roh yang sudah dibuat menjadi angka, dalam sekejap akan berganti secara otomatis dengan data orang yang diinginkan menjadi objek!" ia menghela nafas pelan :Dengan kata lain, kita bisa bertukar dengan orang yang kita inginkan"

"Mwooo" aku berucap keras "Dasar pembohong, jangan mentang-mentang aku anak kecil kamu bisa membohongiku" aku membuka pintu dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara bedebum "Keluar dari rumahku" aku mendorong orang aneh itu keluar dari rumahku, aku memang masih kecil tapi aku tidak mudah dibihingi seperti itu, orang gila atau apasih, mana mungkin ada benda semacam itu. Aku bungkam melihat iris caramel itu menatapku tajam, sepertinya ia sedang marah padaku

"Kamu nggak percaya ya" terdengar suara itu meninggi, tapi aku tidak takut, orang aneh seperti itu buat apa ditakuti.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya" aku melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada

"Tidak apa" suaranya melunak "Sebenarnya memang ini nggak bisa dijual pada anak kecil karena nggak ada artinya" aish dia bilang aku anak kecil, aku bukan anak kecil, cankam itu, emeraldku memandangnya tajam

"Karena kamu sudah menolongku, sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku akan mendemonstrasikannya untukmu, aku dan kucing itu juga boleh..." mwo apa yang dikatakan orang itu, kenapa orang dewasa sering bohong sih

"Paling-paling kamu itu Cuma seorang tukang kibul saja kan?, aku sama sekali NGGAK PERCAYA" aku menekankan kata nggak percaya seraya membuang muka

"Huh, apa-apaan sih! Semua orang menganggap anak-anak bodoh" wajahnya terlihat suram, aku menelan ludah melihatnya

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

Hei maksudnya mengerti apa, mengerti kalau itu bohong?, syukurlah dia menyadarinya, aku takut lama-lama orang seperti itu bisa masuk RSJ

"kamu berkata seperti itu berarti kamu sudah menyadarinya kan?" sebenarnya aku masih deg-degan melihat wajahnya yang masih suram, tapi aku kan sudah dewasa jadi buat apa takut

"Aku pulang" kudengar suara dari arah pintu, aku menoleh dan melihat kakak memasuki pintu depan

'Pluk' kurasakan ada yang menepuk kepalaku

"Data Entry Ready!" hah apa maksudnya dengan data entry ready, jangan-jangan yang dimaksud itu kya...oh tidak

"Pengangkaan selesai! Akumulasi data selesai! Persiapan pengiriman all green!" oh my god boneka itu bisa bicara

"Tidak, hentikan, aku tidak bermaksud mencobanya pada diri sendiri" teriakku frustasi

Pria itu berjalan mendekati kakakku yang tengah melongo melihat kami berdua, ia menyembunyikan boneka itu dibelakang punggungnya

"Maaf bisa minta waktunya sebentra?" ucap pria itu pada kakku

"Ya?" kakakku sepertinya agak ragu menjawabnya. Ia mengarahkan boneka puppet itu kearah kakakku dan tubuhku rasanya tersengat arus listrik, oh tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku

"Pengiriman selesai" ucap boneka puppet itu lagi

"Padahal aku sudah bilang tunggu..." teriakku frustasi, eh tunggu dulu

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Hwaaaaa" teriakku kaget setelah otakku berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi padaku.

TBC

Maaf yah ffnya gaje kayak gini

Maaf juga kalau banyak typo soalnya aku nulis ulang gara-gara Pcnya mati mendadak

FF ini terinspirasi dari komik change karya Wataru Mizukami

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Refleks kupegang bibirku، apa aku salah dengar، suara yang keluar dari bibirku terdengar seperti suara kakakku، tanganku bergerak menyentuh rambut pendekku، deg jantungku berdetak kencang menyadari rambutku berubah jadi agak panjang، oh demi ddangkomanya Yesung، sekarang aku berubah jadi kakakku!  
"Bagaimana، benar kan kataku!?" Sebuah suara mengusik pergolakan dalam otakku، kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya dan lagi-lagi aku tercengang melihat sosok kecil yang tengah terlelap dipangkuannya  
"Eh itu aku!" Teriakku  
!-more-"Kan sudah kubilang akan berganti!"  
Aku mendekat kearah tubuhku، kupandang wajahku lekat-lekat "terus ini kakakku?" Lucu juga kalau melihat tubuh sendiri tidur dengan damai seperti ini  
"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada kakakmu، jadi kubuat dia tidur dengan obat buatanku، nah sudah cukup kan?, sekarang kita kembalikan kewujud semula" ia menjelaskan dengan senang hati، melihat senyumannya tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran evil dikepalaku، aku tersenyum #ralat lebih tepatnya smirk  
"Aku main sebentar ya"  
"Eh" teriaknya kaget، hahaha aku tersenyum puas dalam hati، siapa suruh memindahkan rohku ketubuh kakakku، sekarang rasain akibatnya، aku berjalan meninggalkannya  
"Tunggu, kalau begini aku bisa jadi susah" dari nada suaranya terdengar ia cemas sekali  
"Aku cuma sebentar kok!"  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan kakakmu!?"  
"Kupercayakan padamu ya!"  
"Tunggu!" Teriaknya keras karena kini aku sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya "wakyunya 9 jam sampai kakakmy bangun! pokoknya، kamu harus pulang sebelum waktunya habis!"  
"Iya" teriakku، aku pasti cepat pulang kok، aku tidak mau meninggalkan tubuh indahku lama-lama، eh iya، aku berbalik kerumahku lagi، berbagai pemikiran buruk melayang-layang di otakku، bagaimana kalau dia berniat me... aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku berharap bisa menghilangkan pikiran kotor itu dari kepalaku، kupercepat laju jalanku، ah aku menarik nafas lega melihat tubuhku baik-baik saja، ternyata aku itu paranoid sekali  
"Eh jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada tubuhku lho! Awas kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa" kataku mengancam  
"Nggak akan!" Teraknya keras "nggak ada apa-apanya juga" ucapnya pelan، tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aish dasar orang itu، aku kan cantik، apa dia buta sampai tidak bisa melihat kecantikanku dan tubuh indahku، uh daripada mikirin si donghae itu lebih baik aku senang-senang dengan tubuh ini.  
Kaki jenjangku yang hanya terbalut jeans biru yang ketat، kaos kuning yang melekat mengikuti bentuk tubuhku yang membuat para namja menengok kearahku، pandangan mata mereka yang liar memperhatikan lekuk tubuhku yang melenggak-lenggok ketika berjalan. Entah ini disebut apa، tapi aku merasa puas sekali banyak yang memperhatikanku.  
"Eh" kuhentikan langkah kakiku ketika melihat teman-teman sekelasku، kusembunyikan badanku dibalik tiang listrik yang ada didekatku menyadari Yesung ada diantara mereka. Oh iya، aku menepuk jidatku menyadari kebodohanku، Yesung nggak mungkin tahu dengan penampilan seperti ini، aku godain dia saja  
"Yesung" kupeluk dia dari belakang  
Dia menoleh kebelakang dan blush seketika wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus "Ki...bum... hyung..." ia terbata mengeja nama hyungku، kelihatannya dia suka sama Kibum hyung، ketahuan dia...  
"Hari ini Sungmin menangis، katanya dia dijahati sama kamu..." aku berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum kecil "Aku sih... sudah bilang untuk memaafkanmu karena dia sudah besar..."  
"Mwo?" Ucapnya kaget "Dia..." ia tersenyum kecil "Apanya yang sudah besar!? ia meregangkan bsdan tapi sama sekali nggak enak dilihat"  
Doeng! seketika kepalaku seperti tertimpa timbanfan 1000 kg mendengar ucapannya، aish kepala besar kau benar-benar menyebalkan، ingin sekali aku pukul kepalanya agar ukurannya bisa kembali normal.  
Gulliver go go gulliver go go gulliver go go suara deringbhpku mengusikku، kurogoh kantung celanaku guna mengambil ponsel itu  
"Halo"  
"Aku Siwon" ucap orang diseberang sana  
"Pacar kakak!" Ucapku tegas  
"Iya" loh kenapa dari nada suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu "sudah pulang? kamu mau kesini?" Sambungnya  
"Eh kemana?"  
"Kamu ke taman saja، ntar aku kasih tahu deh"  
"Iya kak" asyik، ini kesempatan agar aku bisa dekat dengan Siwon hyung، aku trtsenyum gaje memikirkannya  
Tut tut tut terdengar sambungan telepon dimatikan، kumasukkan hpku kembali kecelanaku  
"Kakak mau main dulu، anak-anak harus les yang benar!"  
"Haah" ucap mereka serempak seperti paduan suara، kenapa mereka kaget seperti itu، memang benarvkan hari ini ada les matematika di sekolah، aish aku bergidik ngeri kalau mengingat Kim Heechul sonsae، si guru killer yang mengajar hari ini، sudah ming lupakan les hari ini yang penting sekarang bersenang-senang dahulu، kesempatan ini nggak akan datang 2 kali dalam hidupku  
Da...da... kulambaikan tanganku pada Yesung dan teman-teman dan berjalan menuju taman  
Sesampainya di taman kududuk disalah satu bangku ditaman itu، aku sudah cukup dewasa! Akan kubuktikan bahwa kedewasaanku seimbang dengan penampilanku، kuselojorkan kakiku dan kutekuk salah satunya، kubuka satu kancing kaosky، kugigit bibir bawahku agar terlihat sensual #noseblend apa aku sudah terlihat seksi  
"Hai Kibum" Siwon hyung mendekat kearahku، ketika melihat dari dekat seketika matanya tak berkedip dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah، dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan sapu tangan "Eh sedang apa kamu?" Ucapnya gelagapan  
"Ah، nggak apa-apa kok، aku cuma mau mencoba mengeluarkan keseksian gaya orang dewasa saja" aku turun dan mendekat kearahnya  
Ha..ha...ha... ia tersenyum "kalau kamu melakukan itu، bisa-bisa semua orang jatuh cinta padamu" ia menarik tanganku، tangan besar ini terasa nyaman dan hangat، beruntung kakakku bisa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini  
"Hari ini akan aku ajak ke tempat yang asyik, ayo pergi!" dia menarik tanganku agar mengikutinya  
aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sampai aku tak menyadari ada sebuah lubang kecil di jalan yang aku pijak, kakiku tersangkut dilubang itu dan alhasil tubuhku oleng dan jatuh  
"Kau kenapa?" ia berbalik dan berjongkok, raut khawatir tercetak jelas diwajahnya  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi aku tidak memperhatikan jalan saja" aku meringis kesakitan menahan rasa sakit diujung kakiku  
"Jempolmu berdarah" ucapnya khawatir, tangannya merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan, ia mengelap darahku yang keluar dengan lembut "Sebentar tunggu disini"  
ia berlari meninggalkanku, hei dia amu kemana, tega sekali meninggalkanku sendiri saat aku sedang sakit  
"Yh sakit" ritihku, ujung kakiku terasa semakin sakit, oemma, appa, kibum hyung, kaki minnie sakit, tak terasa air mataku mengalir membasahi pipi chubbiku  
"Tuan putri jangan menangis, ada aku disini" aku mendongak dan mendapati namja tampan memandangku dengan khawatir, tangannya telurur mengusap airmataku dengan jempolnya, hangat  
"Tadi aku mencari pkester dan obat merah, aku khawatir lukanya tambah parah, mianhe meninggalkanmu sendiri" ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan sebuah plester dan obat merah, ia membuka obat merah itu dan meneteskannya di lukaku  
"Au sakit" aku meringis kesakitan merasakan lukaku yang terasa sangat perih, melihatku yang kesakitan, dia meniupi lukaku dengan mulutnya, ya Tuhan kalaupun aku mimpi jangan bangunkan aku sekarang, aku ingin menikmati kebahagiaan ini walaupun cuma sebentar.  
Bummie-ah sudah selesai" "Bummie-ah"  
"Ah iya" aku tersentak dari lamunanku, kupandang wajah tampan didepanku yang tengah tersenyum  
"Kau tak apa Bummie-ah"  
"aku tak apa" au menggaruk tengkuk kepalaku yag tidak gatal, kupandang jempol kakiku yang kini telah terbalut plester  
"Apa mau aku gendong tuan putri" blush seketika wajahku memanas, digendong? mimpi apa aku semalam, seorang Choi Siwon mau menggendongku, ah iya, seketika diriku rasanya terjerembab ketanah menyadari sekarang aku berada ditubuh hyungku  
"Eh...tak usah, aku bisa jalan kok"  
"Kalau begitu ayo tuan putri" tuan putri beruntungnya kakakku mendapat namja sebaik ini, dunianya benar-benar indah  
ia menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku kesebuah restoran yang ada di ujung jalan. kupandang restoran didepanku dengan pandangan takjub. restoran yang tidak besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil, temboknya bercat broken white berhiaskan lukisan coffe, es krim, dan kue-kue membuat restoran itu terlihat simple tapi tidak meninggalkan kesan indahnya, di dekat pintu terdapat laki-laki berpakaian hitam, didadanya tertulis twosome cafe, laki-laki itu membungkuk kepadaku dan mengucapkan 'Selamat datang di cafe kami' tanpa perlu menyentuh pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka sendiri. aku tercengang melihat isi restoran itu, mawar merah menghiasi hampir diseluruh ruangan dan alunan biola mengalun merdu membuat suasana romantis, kuedarkan pandangan mataku menyusuri tempat ini dan mataku terpaku pada lukisan hitam putih, namja tampan berbalut baju formal tengah tersenyum, sepasang lesung pipit menghiasi wajah tampannya, ah Choi Siwon ternyata kamu narsis juga. eh tunggu ada yang janggal disini, kenapa cuma kami berdua disini  
"Siwon hyung kenapa cafe ini sepi sekali"  
"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu" ia mendekat kearahku dan memegang tanganku

TBC

.

terima kasih sudah membaca ff gaje aku

.

mungkin aku lebih sering mengupdate ff di wp aku .com karena bisa update lewah hp

.

review please


End file.
